Action Comics Vol 1 2
Personagens Secundários: * * Vilões: * Alex Greer, lobista * Emil Norvell, industrialista * Lola Cortez, espião Outros Personagens: * General do exército de San Monte * General do exército inimigo Locais: * ** *** , **** Estação de Notícias de Cleveland *** **** ** *** San Monte | TituloDaHistoria2 = Scoop Scanlon: "O Naufrágio" | TituloOriginal2 = Scoop Scanlon: "The Shipwreck" | Sinopse2 = Uma festa de iate está acontecendo fora da costa, enquanto uma tempestade se aproxima. O vento forte cria ondas ferozes e puxa o iate para fora da amarração e para o mar aberto. O capitão é incapaz de controlar a direção do navio, e por isso cai contra um afloramento rochoso perto de um penhasco. O S.O.S. É transmitido para a costa. A chamada de socorro é captada pelo rádio do Boletim, o editor do jornl envia o Scoop Scanlon para cobrir a história. Junto com seu fotógrafo, Rusty, Scoop se junta à Guarda Costeira enquanto viajam para resgatar os passageiros do iate. Uma boiá é configurada com uma linha, mas apenas quatro são resgatados antes que a tempestade viesse novamente e a boiá desaparece debaixo das ondas. Scoop diz à Guarda Costeira para disparar uma linha do topo do penhasco próximo para obter um ângulo melhor, e isso funciona! Todos são resgatados, ou assim é pensado, até que uma mulher chora por ajuda seja ouvida. A tempestade é muito pesada agora para que a linha seja usada, então Scoop remove seu casaco exterior e amarra e mergulha nas águas agitadas, nadando no iate acidentado. Ele atinge a garota, mas uma onda varre do nada e os carrega. Felizmente, a equipe do cortador deixa cair um dispositivo de salvamento para os dois agarrarem. Depois que eles são ambos puxados em segurança, Rusty tira algumas fotos e Scoop substitui sua jaqueta, pronto para voltar para a costa e contar a história. | Aparicao2 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Rusty James Ouros Personagens: * Mulher sem nome Locais: * ** Veículos: * iate * Cortador da Guarda Costeira dos EUA | TituloDaHistoria3 = Pep Morgan: "Braço de Vidro" | TituloOriginal3 = Pep Morgan: "Glass Arm" | Sinopse3 = Pep Morgan está na equipe de beisebol. O problema é que ele quebrou o braço meses atrás enquanto jogava e, embora os médicos pudessem consertá-lo, Pep ficou com um "braço de vidro", ele não conseguia mais jogar uma bola muito longe. Seu treinador coloca-o no campo para o próximo jogo, mas quando a bola vem a caminho, Pep não pode jogá-lo para o cara da segunda base e sua equipe perde. Determinado a superar sua desvantagem, Pep pratica todos os dias, impressionando o treinador o suficiente para dar mais uma chance. Durante o próximo jogo, Pep novamente pega a bola, mas desta vez ele consegue correr para a base marcando o corredor para fora. A multidão alegra, e sua equipe o felicita por superar seu "braço de vidro". | Aparicao3 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Técnico Outros Personagens: * Conrad | TituloDaHistoria4= Elmer o Eel | TituloOriginal4 = Elmer the Eel | Sinopse4 = Elmer rouba um salame do açougueiro, e o policial persegue-o. | Aparicao4 = Personagens Principais: * Elmer o Eel Personagens Secundários: * Policial Outros Personagens: * Açogueiro * Stilt-Walker | TituloDaHistoria5= Aventuras de Marco Polo (Parte II) | TituloOriginal5 = Adventures of Marco Polo (Part II) | Sinopse5 = Os membros das tribos de Barrari são derrotados pelos esforços de Marco Polo e sua metade da expedição. Os Polos levam os sobreviventes como refém. Ao descer a face do penhasco, Marco quase cai na sua morte, mas consegue manter o controle e abre caminho. Um de seus reféns é o filho do chefe de Barrari. Eles usam o príncipe para obter uma passagem segura pelas montanhas. O partido atinge as terras da tribo Ogudu, e eles devem usar o príncipe Barrari como seu guia através de um território hostil. Desconfie de qualquer atacante, a expedição viaja até o anoitecer e acampamento. A noite é escuridão total, e um inimigo pode espreitar em qualquer lugar. | Aparicao5 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Niccolo Polo, o pai de Marco * Maffeo Polo, o tio de Marco * Niku Vilões: * O Barrari Outros Personagens: * Filho de Shahar Locais: * , | TotuloDaHistoria7 = Tex Thomson: "A Cidade Selada (Parte I)" | TituloOriginal7 = Tex Thomson: "The Sealed City (Part I)" | Sinopse7 = Tex e seu novo amigo, Bob Daley, oferecem uma expedição para encontrar uma Cidade Selada por uma erupção vulcânica na região inexplorada de Yukatrasia. Explorando a frente de seu acampamento, Tex e Bob encontram a marca da cidade perdida: uma cruz maltês dentro de um diamante. Uma faca cai em uma árvore próxima com uma nota anexada com o mesmo símbolo. A nota diz para deixar agora ou conseqüências podem acontecer. Examinando a marca no lado da montanha, Bob toca o centro do símbolo, involuntariamente abrindo uma porta da caverna. Os dois aventureiros viajam para a caverna, caminhando por uma área repleta de árvores. Durante todo o tempo, eles são observados por um homem de um olho que chama seu servo, Doroka, para cumprimentar os viajantes. Doroka confronta Tex e Bob, mas eles não conseguem entender sua língua. O servo puxa uma faca e Tex chuta para fora. Sua luta é interrompida por uma mensagem transmitida, que os leva a uma casa. Eles são saudados pelo homem de olhos unidos que se chama Gorrah. Ele os leva aos seus quartos e os convida a jantar. Os dois sentam-se na mesa de jantar, enquanto o Gorrah declara que esta será uma noite que nunca esqueceram. | Aparicao7 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * O Outros Personagens: * Daroka Locais: * ** A A Cidade Selada | TituloDaHistoria8 = Inspetor Donald e Bobby: "Vindicação" | TituloOriginal8 = Inspector Donald and Bobby: "Vindication" | Sinopse8 = O jovem Bobby acorda uma manhã para descobrir que seu pai, o inspetor Bob Donald, não está em nenhum lugar. Ele sabe que seu pai está tentando limpar seu nome depois de ter sido suspeito de contrabando de drogas. Na mesa está uma nota de seu pai, dizendo-lhe para ir falar com Tom Faber na prefeitura se ele não estivesse em casa pela manhã. Bobby vai encontrar o Sr. Faber sobre o desaparecimento de seu pai, e Tom procede para fazer um apelo ao comissário da polícia para pedir que um boletim de todos os pontos seja levado para o nome do inspetor Donald. Algo apreende o olho de Bobby durante a troca, fazendo com que ele saia do escritório. Uma viagem ao departamento de polícia para falar com o parceiro de seu pai, Tim Riley, não produz resultados. Tim Riley estava fora no momento, de acordo com um dos oficiais, que acrescentou que o pai de Bobby provavelmente apenas fugiu da cidade. Bobby decide tomar as coisas em suas próprias mãos. Ele se disfarça de jornalista e sai, fingindo vender jornais procurando qualquer atividade suspeita. Um homem que Bobby reconhece, de mentir sobre seu pai no julgamento, passa. Bobby começa a segui-lo. Eventualmente, eles chegam às docas, Bobby faz uma pausa e decide tentar ligar para Tim Riley novamente. Por sorte, Riley responde, e depois que tudo é explicado, ele encontra Bobby na doca com dois de seus homens atrás dele. O menino sabe quem é o intelectual e Tim pode mal acreditar em seus ouvidos. Dentro de um dos armazéns da doca, o inspetor Donald está preso em uma sala, onde ele é provocado por seu captor ... Tom Faber! Do lado de fora, Tim ajuda Bobby a atravessar uma janela enquanto os dois oficiais esperam lá fora. Bobby encontra seu pai e o desata. Os dois arredondam os bandidos de Faber, mas Tom tenta fazer uma pausa para isso. Ele não fica longe. Bobby se aproxima e o atinge na cabeça com uma prancha de madeira. Tim Riley ajuda com a prisão, e mais tarde, o inspetor Donald e seu filho Bobby são recomendados pelo comissário para limpar o nome de Donald. | Aparicao8 = Personagens Principais: * Inspetor Bob Donald * Bobby Donald Personagens Secundários: * Tim Riley Vilões: * Tom Faber Outros Personagens: * Comissário de Polícia Harry Locais: * | TituloDaHistoria9 = Chuck Dawson: "A Gangue 4-G (Parte 2)" | TituloOriginal9 = Chuck Dawson: "The 4-G Gang (Part 2)" | Sinopse9 = Chuck espera a porta do escritório abrir com ambas as armas em punho, então ouve os passos para sair pelo beco. Quando ele tenta olhar pela janela, aparece Notch Logan, apontando uma pistola para a janela. Chuck percebe um banco de madeira debaixo da janela, então, de repente, pagarra o banco e bate-o contra a janela. Quando Logan dispara violentamente, Chuck tira uma pistola do chão antes de sair do escritório do xerife. Logan dispara contra Chuck enquanto mergulha atrás de uma caixa de embalagem no exterior. Usando uma vara, Chuck ergue o chapéu para tirar o fogo de Logan e depois dispara, matando-o. Ouvindo o tiroteio, "Gatilho" Holt tenta avaliar a situação apenas para ser atingido no rosto por Chuck e nocauteado. Também ouvindo o tiroteio, o xerife retorna ao escritório encontrando seu ajudante amarrado e seu prisioneiro desaparecido. Depois que o xerife desata seu ajudante, John Burwell chega e diz ao homem da lei que Notch Logan está morto e que Chuck Dawson foi responsável. Burwell sai do escritório do xerife e ordena a Holt e Butch para encontrar e matar Chuck, observando que ele não pode ir longe com o resto da gangue na cidade e seu cavalo escondido dele. Enquanto isso, Chuck escapa de seus perseguidores atrás de uma cerca e faz o caminho para o galpão onde Burwell está se encontrando com seus homens. Chuck sobe pelo telhado, para aguardar, apenas para que uma de suas esporas pegue em prego solto. Chuck cai sobre uma cama de grama grosso e é encontrado por Butch. Butch é rapidamente subjugado, mas "Gatilho" logo chega com sua pistola apontada diretamente para Chuck. | Aparicao9 = Personagens Principais: * Vilões: * John Burwell * Notch Logan * Gatilho Holt * Butch Outros Personagens: * Xerife de Red Gulch * Ajudante do Xerife de Red Gulch Locais: * , ( ) ** Red Gulch *** Escritório do Xerife | TituloDaHistoria10 = Zatara: "A Fazenda Assombrada" | TituloOriginal10 = Zatara: "The Haunted Farm" | Sinopse10 = Conduzindo com seu mestre em uma viagem de cross country, Tong quase atinge uma jovem que cruza a rua. Ela é salva pela magia de Zatara, levantando-a no ar assim como seu carro passa por baixo. A mulher diz que é Miss Hendrix, ela e seu pai estão hospedados em um hotel da cidade. Zatara dá uma volta com ela e se despede, com a sensação de que eles logo se encontrarão de novo. Zatara e Tong jantam no hotel. Quando Zatara usa sua magia para transformar a comida de seu amigo em algo mais comestível, um homem toma conhecimento e se aproxima deles. Apresentando-se como Adam Springer, proprietário da fazenda, confia em Zatara que ele tem um problema de fantasma. Zatara está intrigado e concorda em seguir o Sr. Springer de volta à sua fazenda. Adam diz que o fantasma é do seu avô, que cometeu suicídio anos atrás. Ele acredita que o fantasma desaprova seu manejo da fazenda da família e está sabotando todos os esforços para vendê-la. Um corpo morto é encontrado dentro do celeiro, com um aviso do fantasma, publicado em seu baú. Um policial chega para identificar o corpo como Jim Hendrix. Ele era o pai da jovem que Zatara havia ajudado anteriormente. Ele e Tong entregam as más notícias para Miss Hendrix. Usando sua magia, Zatara ajuda a aliviar seu tormento, então decide ficar no quarto do hotel com ela, com a intenção de mantê-la vigilante até que o caso estranho seja resolvido. Durante uma caminhada na noite da tarde, Tong encontra uma figura coberta e salta, pensando que é o fantasma. Ele tenta acordar seu mestre, mas Zatara parece ter sido dopado. Pior ainda, Miss Hendrix está ausente do quarto dela! Quando Zatara chega, ele projeta um corpo astral para rastreá-la de volta ao celeiro, onde Adam Springer e alguns bandidos a amarram. Zatara manifesta Tong e um policial juntos para resgatá-la. Usando seu corpo astral, Zatara lança uma folha sobre si mesmo para assustar os bandidos, enquanto Springer é capturado. Uma vez que a Srta. Hendrix está desatada, ela diz que seu tio, Adam Springer, queria que seu pai vendesse sua fazenda, alegando que estava assombrada e que não valia a dificuldade de manter. Então, pensou Zatara, Springer mentiu para ele sobre sua propriedade da fazenda! Ele apenas o trouxe como testemunha de quando "encontrou" o corpo de Hendrix. A verdade era que havia petróleo sob a terra que Hendrix possuía, e seu irmão era ganancioso o suficiente para matá-lo sobre ele. | Aparicao10 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Adam Springer * Outros Personagens: * Jim Hendrix * Miss Hendrix Locais: * | Editor1_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Escritor1_1 = Jerry Siegel | Escritor2_1 = Will Ely | Escritor3_1 = Gene Baxter | Escritor4_1 = Russell Cole | Escritor5_1 = | Escritor7_1 = Ken Fitch | Escritor8_1 = | Escritor9_1 = | Escritor10_1 = Fred Guardineer | Desenhista1_1 = Joe Shuster | Desenhista2_1 = Will Ely | Desenhista3_1 = Fred Guardineer | Desenhista4_1 = Russell Cole | Desenhista5_1 = Sven Elven | Desenhista7_1 = Bernard Baily | Desenhista8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Desenhista9_1 = Homer Fleming | Desenhista10_1 = Fred Guardineer | Arte-Finalista1_1 = Joe Shuster | Arte-Finalista2_1 = Will Ely | Arte-Finalista3_1 = Fred Guardineer | Arte-Finalista4_1 = Russell Cole | Arte-Finalista5_1 = Sven Elven | Arte-Finalista7_1 = Bernard Baily | Arte-Finalista8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Arte-Finalista9_1 = Homer Fleming | Arte-Finalista10_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colorista1_1 = | Letrista1_1 = | Notas = * Chuck Dawson: ** A história Chuck Dawson nesta edição é apresentada inteiramente em preto e branco. ** Embora a primeira parte da história de "Chuck Dawson" (em ''Action Comics'' 1 tenha sido designada "A Gangue AG" por várias fontes (principalmente a Grand Comic Book Database), o nome da gangue é o Gangue 4-G de acordo com esta história. * Primeiro edição do Inspetor Donald e Bobby. Este recurso está ausente na próxima edição e depois retorna em Action Comics #4. * Superman: ** Originalmente, as aventuras de Superman foram definidas em Cleveland, Ohio. Depois de a cidade foi renomeada "Metropolis", ainda era um análogo para Cleveland. Nesta história, Superman envia sua fotografia da situação militar de San Monte para A Notícias Vespertinas de Cleveland, Ohio. ** Três anos e meio após essa história, os EUA estavam na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Se o Superman já teve algum segundo pensamento sobre colocar um fabricante de munições americanas fora do negócio, as crônicas não dizem. ** "Revolução em San Monte" é reimpresso em Superman #1, Famosa Primeira Edição #C-61, Superman - Dos Anos 30 aos 80, , , Edição do Milênio: Superman #1, Superman nos Anos Quarenta, , Superman: A Era de Ouro de Ominibus, Volume 1, Superman: Uma Celebração de 75 Anos e Lois Lane: Uma Celebração de 75 Anos. * Também apareceu nesta edição de Action Comics foi: ** "Estratégia dos Mares do Sul (Parte II)", (história de texto), por Frank Thomas | Curiosidades = * Fred Guardineer também é creditado como Gene Baxter nesta edição. | Recomendado = * Action Comics * All-Star Comics * Comando Invencível * Superman (Volume 1) | Links = * Índice da série Action Comics no Grand Comics Database (Inglês) * Índice da série Action Comics em Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics (Inglês) }}